thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Runaway Koby
Runaway Koby is the ninth episode of the fourth season. Plot It had been a week since Koby was put to service, and the engines were fed up. Koby had even made fun of engines on the Main Line. "Disgusting!" spluttered James. "Despicable!" agreed Henry. The Ffarquhar Branch Line engines had a difficult time deciding who would pull Koby each day. "You should do it today, Thomas," said Rosie, "You haven't pulled him yet." Thomas was cross. "I don't want to pull him after what he said to me!" he fumed. "Fair is fair, Thomas," said Emily, "We've all gotten a chance to put up with him but you." Thomas bustlled away crossly. "I feel kind of bad for him though," said Rosie sadly, "He's going to have a hard time pulling him." Meanwhile, Thomas was picking up Annie, Clarabel, and Koby. He was so cross that he accidently bumped the coaches. "Thomas, you've never bumped us before!" gasped Annie. "Is something wrong?" asked Clarabel. "It's a coach named Koby..." grumbled Thomas. Koby was offended. He soon puffed into Ffarquhar with the coaches. "Heh, this isn't that bad..." Thomas said. Koby smirked. "That's what I want you to think..." Thomas puffed backwards towards Knapford for his return run. "Now to make sure Thomas is late...." giggled Koby. "Hold back! Hold back!" he giggled in the same manner a troublesome truck does. "What a cruel coach!" gasped Annie. "Clattering carraiges! Go faster, Thomas! Koby's putting his brakes on!" said Clarabel. "I'm *pant* already *pant* going as fast *pant* as I can." panted Thomas wearily. Thomas tried his hardest, but Koby was too much for him. His wheels soon stopped completely. "Oh no!" cried Thomas. The driver got out and spoke to the guard. "Can't you do anything about this?" asked the driver. "I guess I forgot to oil the brakes. Sorry!" said the guard and went to fetch some oil to keep Koby's brakes from slipping again. "Hpmh!" grumped Koby. Soon, the guard came running back and put oil on the brakes. "Come on, Thomas!" said the driver, "We're now running late." Thomas' sandboxes put sand on the rails to keep them from slipping and soon, Thomas set off. But he hadn't gone very far when Koby suddenly shouted, "Oh! My axles are hot!" The guard was alarmed and stopped the train. "What now?" grumbled the fireman. The driver looked back. "Apparently, Koby's axles are hot. Better go and have a look over him." Thomas was very cross. The guard and the driver checked Koby's axles, but found nothing wrong at all. "You miserable coach! Now we're even more late!" fumed the driver. He walked back to Thomas and quickly built up steam. Thomas thundered off, determined to make up some lost tme. At Elsbridge, James was waiting crossly. "Where is that Thomas? I've been here for a half hour!" Then, he heard a whistle and saw Thomas pant into the station. "Thomas!" cried James indignantly, "Where were you?" "Koby gave me lots of trouble." explained Thomas, "It's too much for me. He pretended his axles ran hot and his brakes kept coming on." "Pah! I'm sure I can handle a little old coach like him!" boasted James. "Then why don't you?" "Fine! I'll take Koby on my next passenger run!" said James. Just then, Toby puffed in with Henrietta and had overheard. "Switching coaches isn't a good idea, you two!" he warned. James only laughed and puffed away. "I'm just teaching him a lesson, Toby." huffed Thomas. "WelI, I guess he'll have to learn the hard way." Later, James was puffing into Wellsworth Station with his train with Koby at the very back. "Come along. Come along," he puffed to the coaches. "We're coming along! We're coming along!" hummed the coaches, except for Koby. James soon approached Gordon's Hill. "Pfft. Like Koby's going to try something...." snorted James and he puffed up halfway. But then he felt a strain behind him. Koby held back as best as he could. "Hold back! Hold back!" he giggled. James' wheels slipped on the rails, making Koby even more forceful. The coupling strained. James pulled, and he pulled, until- "It broke! Woohoo!" cried Koby as he scurried down the hill. The passengers jumped out the windows, while the guard tried to regain control. Koby couldn't know that Henry was puffing up the hill, with the Express. "Oh no!" Henry cried as he saw Koby rushing towards him. He started to go backwards. "We can't go fast backwards!" cried Henry's driver, "That's against the rules of the railway!" "We have to!" cried Henry. The driver decided. "Alright then, let's move!" Henry raced backwards as fast as his wheels would whir, but Koby was catching up fast. The signalman switched the points for Henry, making him able to rush into a siding. The points were switched back, so Koby raced by. "That was too close." said Henry. James rushed by, backwards. "Must catch up to Koby! Must catch up to Koby!" panted James. "I don't know if Koby is worth fighting for..." muttered Henry. Koby raced into Wellsworth Yards. The points were switched onto a siding where some trucks were ahead. The guard jumped out and alerted the yardmaster. "Oh no! Please, I don't want to crash!" shrieked Koby. James raced into the yards just in time to see the crash. Edward was at Wellsworth, watching the whole thing. "Uh oh..." Then, he heard a mighty crash! Koby was piled on top of destoryed trucks. "Ouch. I think my undercarriage is broken!" Luckily, nobody was hurt, but some trucks were destoryed and Koby was damaged. "Are you all right, Koby?" asked James. "Yes, thanks. A couple of my windows broke, and my axles are broken, but for the most part, I'm okay." said Koby sarcastically. "That's lucky!" said Edward, paying no attention to Koby's sarcasticness. Soon, Murdoch arrived with the breakdown train, since Rocky was with Gordon at the rescue centre. Koby was carefully loaded onto a flatbed and Percy arrived with the Fat Controller. "Koby, you have caused loads of trouble lately. As punishment, you will sit in a siding until you learn to behave." said the Fat Controller sternly. "But sir!" "No buts, Koby. Bumble will be replacing you until you learn." "Yes, sir..." So Koby was taken to the Steamworks to sit on a siding. At Tidmouth Sheds, the Fat Controller explained what had happened. "Serves him right." said Thomas. "I hope he never returns!" added James, "Stupid coach!" "The most horrid coach I've ever met," agreed Emily. "I couldn't agree more," said Henry and the engines went to sleep. But The Fat Controller had other plans for Koby! Koby was repaired a week later and sent to the jungle gym at Wellsworth Elementary. The Fat Controller spoke to him severely. "There you go!" he boomed. "Now you can just stay there. Children can play on you all day and well at last... you'll be useful." Koby groaned. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *James *Toby *Emily *Rosie *Annie and Clarabel *Koby *Sir Topham Hatt *Percy (does not speak) *Murdoch (does not speak) *Bumble (does not speak) *Daisy (cameo) *Gordon (mentioned) Category:Season 4 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes